The present disclosure generally relates to computing devices, and more particularly to distributing a workload of an application.
A computation may be performed on one or more computing devices. Certain computations (e.g., parallel processing or parallel programming) may benefit from using processing units of the computing device. For example, a complex computation may run faster if the computation is divided into portions and the portions are run on a number of processing units. Graphics processing units (GPUs) are leading the trend for performing computationally intensive tasks for applications.